epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BreZ/MvDC Vol 1.3 Red Hulk VS Atrocitus
So... here we are... battle of the big raging red guys. Getting the final verse for the 4th of July special of BZRB takes a bit longer than expected, so I decided to just publish this battle instead. Representing Marvel is Red Hulk, real name: Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross. Representing DC is Atrocitus, real name: Atros. I'm in need for somebody to voice Red Hulk, as well as both Winter Soldier and Red Hood from last battle. And as always, let me thank Legion for his help writing and credits to Skeep for the Itunes cover. Now, let's begin Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4DZFKnpRMM Battle Beat: Atrocitus (starts at 0:22): With blood and rage of crimson red Ripped from your corpse so freshly dead Together with my hellish hate I’ll burn you whole, that is your fate Couldn’t get the Hulk destroyed, so you employed gamma steroids From my standpoint, you’re a little too fond of that android I liken you to Arkillo, a runt thinking his war the best! Send you back with a Red Lantern crest burned on your chest You won’t ever be worth my corps, I’ll leave your Earth Scorched You’ll lose things worth more than stars if you go forth with this war Red Hulk: Call me Thunderbolt Ross, cos I’m Elektra-c on the mic You're more unhinged than Wade if you don't take Alpha Flight! Hang you up on a cross to see me fulfill this Prophecy: You taking a loss to me! Ross is he, who brings Atros the heat Wouldn’t be the first time Atrocitus loses versus an earthling I'm the real Butcher, are you Abin Sur your ring's working? You having been chosen to fight''' Rulk is the real insult Let me go ham on your clan of canonized red light bulbs I Will lay down the Hurt as I smite your cult to pulp Firing like a gamma turret! You just can’t stop the Red Hulk '''Atrocitus: Show this gamma jock exactly why I’m the alpha dog Make this Hulk Fall and maul him worse than the Green Doc You fail with your men, while I can prevail solo You can take X-Force, but mine is loco as Lobo You’re the only one in Red that’s envious of the colour Green Thank you for soothing the restless souls of the dead with your screams You’re a bust of a Hulkbuster; Your own army got you busted And your weakened demeanour does Sharzad I crush it! Red Hulk: I controlled the spirit of vengeance while you couldn’t hold Spectre I’m spittin’ Venom, Massacre you worse than your whole Sector This guy from the five inversions won’t survive my verses I’ve defeated worse forces than your blood magic curses Put you in your place, six-six-six feet under like your race A real Punisher, Leader in this, you'll leave no trace! Dex-Starr is the closest you’ll get to another pussy I show No Mercy, killing you is just doing my duty Poll WHO WON!? YOU DECIDE! Red Hulk Atrocitus Next Issue Other Battles Category:Blog posts